Delage
| foundation = 1905 | defunct = 1953 | founder = Louis Delage | key_people = | industry = Manufacturing | products = Cars | homepage = | parent = | subsid = | foot_notes = }} Delage was a French luxury automobile company founded in 1905 by Louis Delage in Levallois-Perret near Paris, France and disappeared in 1953 (acquired by Delahaye in 1935). The Brand has a succesfull racing career for a few years. History Founded in 1905 by Louis Delage Rue Cormeilles in Levallois-Perret, the company was initially just an assembly plant, buying engines and chassis to other manufacturers for the dress body parts. The first model is a Delage Type A motor-cylinder De Dion Bouton 9 ch. In 1907 the factory moved to rue Baudin Levallois always to grow with 4 000 m2 workshop. Delage won that year the 'Grand Prix of France' at Dieppe 500 km to 80 km / h average. In 1908, the success enables the development of the factory and entered into competition in the Grand Prix races. In 1912 the factory moved to new boulevard de Verdun Courbevoie always expand. The following year, production of clean starts, and the creation of advanced bodywork. The brand Delage began to win important races until the outbreak of the First World War in 1914, when the new plant in Courbevoie is converted to military use. Competition In 1911, cars Delage Type X studied by engineer Michelat win the Cup Car at Boulogne. In 1913, the new Delage Type Y won the Grand Prix de France at Le Mans, and in 1914, this same car will win the Indianapolis 500 with Rene Thomas. In 1914, Louis DELÂGE emphasizes its focus on the competition by creating the beautiful type O Lyon Grand Prix, and moving towards the luxury car with a 6-cylinder engine. Thomas went to the United States and won the Indianapolis 500 with a Delage. With the war, production of passenger cars is virtually stopped, with the exception of some fabrication for the Army. But the factories are running full supporting the war effort. 1918 After the return to peace, Delage sells splendid CO studied during the conflict and made for the army: this is the first passenger car with front brakes. With these brakes and engine 20 hp six-cylinder 4 524 cm3, which became in 1921 the CO2 Louis DELÂGE done Paris-Nice in 16 hours or 67 km / h average! The 1920s ... are really the first "Golden Age" of Delage. Delage The most famous are the DE and DI: any 2 of the 4 cylinders about 2 liters and 11 HP. It also attempts to compete with Hispano-Suiza leaving the GL of 30 hp and 5 954 cm3, with some success. Then comes a new generation of six-cylinder with the MD of 3 174 cm3 and DR 2 516 cm3, the best-selling vehicle in the history of the brand, designed by engineer Gaultier. In 1923, Louis Delage, who will return to competition at its highest level in innovating building (engineer Charles Planchon) a fabulous 12-cylinder 2-litre: 2 the LCV. After a promising start, the evolution of this car (engineer Albert Lory), will cover itself with glory in 1924 (European Grand Prix in Lyon) and 1925 (Grand Prix of the ACF Montlhéry). Meanwhile, to strengthen its communication strategy based on the principle of "racing improves the technical and industrial production", he studied (and engineer Toutee Planchon) 3 Car Race Coast Records and 6-cylinder and 12 cylinder. One of them, the 12 cylinder DH of 10.5 liters in 1924 will beat the world record speed on the highway. In 1924, he set a new speed record at 230 km / h. The first Grand Prix of Great Britain in 1926 was won by the French Louis Wagner and Robert Senechal on a Delage 155B. The production of cars continues with the DI and the DI S SS. The DM gives the DMS and DML, equipped with very nice 6-cylinder 3-liter designed by Maurice Gaultier. Always passionate about racing, Louis Delage continues its program and thanks to the hard work of the engineer Lory and technical resources committed by the huge factory designs an 8-cylinder 1,500 cm3, the 15 S 8. This car, reliable and powerful, driven by Robert Benoist will win 4 European Grands Prix of 1927, a necessary condition for Delage become "World Champion of Builders. 1930, Louis Delage is always attracted by the luxury and "nice car". Maurice Gaultier designs an eight-cylinder in-line 4 061 cm3, the D8 will evolve into D8-S (sport). It is that which remains in the minds of many as the Delage ... Most beautiful clothing that body and chassis Delage won the 1st place in most competitions de elegance. But the backlash of the economic crisis of 1929 arrived and the difficulties due to poor sales hit all manufacturers of luxury cars. Louis Delage nevertheless undertook an extensive effort of renewal technique, aided by a group of dealers and bankers. Nothing helps the commercial and financial situation of the firm is badly shaken. In 1932 comes the D6-11, 6-cylinder 2 101 cm3, and two years later the new eight-cylinder Delage: D8-15 2 768 cm3. These two models, equipped with independent front wheels and an engine to the innovative technology will not suffice to curb falling sales. The latest models that are emerging at Courbevoie are D6-65 D8-85 and D8-105, also technically very interesting, and designed by the brilliant engineer Michelat. Nothing will and support of Louis Delage steal one by one. The voluntary liquidation of the factory in Courbevoie is decided April 20, 1935. In 1935 Delage continues ... Delage But Louis would not admit defeat and had considered numerous ways to save his company, the name that was so brilliantly illustrated in the circuit, and the quality reputation of its products. Among these, a project will emerge and will bring to Delage impetus and the creation of cars among the most successful brand, a sort of second "Golden Age" ... the help of man 's Affairs Walter Watney, Louis Delage creates the "Société Nouvelle des Automobiles Delage, who will study and market cars Delage assembled from production Delahaye. This union will create a range from the 4-cylinder DI 12 at D8 majestic 120, through the 6-cylinder D6 70 car that won wide acclaim. All these cars, like their predecessors, will be the "key Delage" and those who will be dressed by the best bodybuilders glean all first places in the Concours d'Elegance. The D6 70 will be broken down version of "race" and it will shine again called Delage on circuits, with some success. After the war, a model 3-liter six-cylinder will be produced within the group Delage Delahaye, until 1953 when it too went out of business. After the war, the Delage successful brand, producing cars and luxury of high quality. Model range * Delage 2 LCV (1923, 12 cyl, 2L) * Delage GL (5954 cm³) * Delage CO (1918, 6 cyl, 4524 cm³) * Delage DE * Delage DH (12 cyl DH, 10,5L) * Delage DI S * Delage DI SS * Delage DMS (6 cyl, 3L) * Delage DML (6 cyl, 3L) * Delage 15 S 8 (8 cyl, 1500 cm³) * Delage DI (1920, 2121 cm³) * Delage CO2 (1921) * Delage GL (5954 cm³) * Delage DM (6 cyl, 3174 cm³) * Delage DR (6 cyl, 2516 cm³) * Delage D4 * Delage D6-11 (6 cyl, 2101 cm³) * Delage D8-15 (2768 cm³) * Delage D6-65 * Delage D8-85 * Delage D8 * Delage D8 S (8 cyl, 4061 cm³) * Delage D8-105 * Delage DI 12 (4 cyl) * Delage D8 120 * Delage D6 70 (6 cyl) * ... See also * List of Car Manufacturers * list of French car marques References / sources Initialy based on wikipedia article External links * Les Amis de Delage, Official site of the Delage collectors Category:Defunct motor vehicle manufacturers of France Category:Luxury motor vehicle manufacturers Category:Delage Category:Companies founded in 1905 Category:1935 disestablishments Category:Companies of France